


the driver is always fine

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Other, do you hate driving through texas? this fic is for you!, eiffel...please, i had to relisten to pagliacci for this, i really really don't know what this is, shitty parallels between the lone star state and an actual star, title directly from limbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: you can drive through texas for a really, really long time





	the driver is always fine

**Author's Note:**

> note for non-americans: texas is known as the lone star state

the first time he drives through Texas, he's excited. douglas eiffel, military man, on his way to his first duty station. yeah, so maybe he's been driving forever in this fucking state that never ends, but the skies are blue and the radio is on, so he can keep on driving. the whole world is at his fingertips, and he's reaching out to grab it.  
granted, Texas isn't exactly the world- he pulls a face as he drives past another 'repent and be saved!' billboard- but hey, it's definitely different than Boston. different can be good, he says.  
different can be good. 

-

the next time he drives through Texas, he has a passenger. kate is the seat beside him, feet propped on the dashboard, grinning and looking for all the world like a dream. they're on their way back to Boston to visit his family. god, life is good, Eiffel thinks. They're young and dumb and broke and in love and there's a six pack of beers in the trunk. it's good. they're good. 

-

the next time he drives from Texas to Boston, he goes alone. it gets better from here it gets better from here he tells himself the whole way, hands gripping the steering wheel. 

-

it doesn't get better, though. everything's bigger in Texas, including the messes.  
the last time eiffel would ever drive himself anywhere it was one of those big, Texas-sized messes. an angry, sobbing, vindictive, drunk-and-on-a-mission mess.  
the drive to kate's house isn't bad.  
the drive back is the end of everything.

-

when eiffel finally leaves Texas, he’s wearing an orange jumpsuit in a fancy car. he hadn’t even had time to see what kind of car it was, but the expensive leather and heated seats told him all he needed to know. rachel and mr.cutter sat up front, eiffel slumped in the backseat, still unsure of what exactly the fuck just happened. get out of jail free cards never came with so many clauses as a kid. he slumped lower in his seat as they drove over the border, the texas flag flapping in the breeze. oh the irony he thought, trading the lone star state for a lone star. oh the sweet, fucking irony.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno. find me on tumblr @whoopsiedaisiedoo


End file.
